Drabbles
by RileyCalvin
Summary: A series of very short, and most likely smutty drabbles.  Usually under 500 words.  All pairings, and all drabbles have a picture associated with it.  Please check out!  Way better then it seems!
1. Melted Butter & Syrup

Melted Butter and Syrup

This is going to be the first of many various drabbles

This originally was just an exercise held by the Smut University workshop. But I really liked it.

It's very short. Probably under 500 words. AH, OOC, AU, femslash, AxB, M to be safe. The inspiration for this one shot can be found here

http(:)/i868(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/ab248/RileyCalvin/Story%20Inspirations/insp1(.)jpg

just remember to take out the parentheses!

XXX

"Bella, are you almost done?" I yell through the bathroom door. She doesn't answer, so I slowly push open the stark white door. My eyes widen as I see Bella naked, my eyes roam down her body, and stop at the dimples in her beautiful, shapely, ass.

"Alice! Stop thinking about that! She is your best friend!" My inner voice screams, but I can't seem to look away.

I close the door, as slow as I opened it. Thankfully she didn't hear me over the cacophony of the hair dryer that she was using. I slump against the wall, as I feel the nervous sweat dripping from my temples. I take a deep breath in, and can smell the melted butter and syrup, on the pancakes that Esme is cooking.

How I would love to lick melted butter and syrup off of those cute little dimples. Sigh.

"What would have happened if you saw her tits Alice?" my inner conscience nags me.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't KNOW!" I growl in response to my inner self.

"I know exactly what you would've done. You would have taken her right there on the bathroom counter!" she says

"I know!" I mutter. I hear the bathroom door slowly close. I look up to see Bella staring at me with those big brown doe eyes.

"I would've loved having you take me on the counter." she says with a mischievous and walks off downstairs. I could hear her talking to Esme.

I said all of that out loud?

XXX

See, I told you very short.

No characters belong to me, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer


	2. Perfect Combination

Perfect Combination

This one is very very very short. Pairing is ExB. Rated T for sexual mentions (Does that make any sense?) All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The inspiration of this drabble is here:

http:/i9(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/a86/Kassiah/Pictease/PT05242010/20081113235948(.)jpg

Remember to take out the parentheses.

I brush my soft lips across his rough, stubble covered neck, as I hear the soft swish of fabric as my silk camisole rolls off my body. The soft barriers of clothes are gone and I can feel his need for me against my stomach, causing a pool of desire to boil. As he grinds himself against me, I buck my hips into his. Causing me to roll my head into his hair, and I smell the sweet smell of sweat and soap. Mmmm, the perfect combination

"I missed you." I whisper


	3. Who's Bella?

Who's Bella?

Really short this time too! This is just Emmett. And I tried to right it from Emmett's brain, so it's kinda like titties and jizz…yeahhh! Anyways here wee aree! AH, M. Here is the link for the picture, that inspired this:

http:/i868(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/ab248/RileyCalvin/Story%20Inspirations/insp2(.)jpg

Remember to take the parentheses out!

I squirt the lotion onto my hand, eager to get started.

I slowly rub the lotion on my hand, letting it soak in. I start rubbing it up an down my shaft, getting it so it's glistening, from the glow of the bed side lamp. I go to my spank bank for help. Rather quickly images of Rosalie-my wife-pop into my head, of when she last surprised me. When she wore a latex suit, that hit her every curve and making her look like the sexiest woman alive…at the time

I start rubbing my length up and down, but I'm not getting turned on. Instead I try using the image of Rose on top of me during sex, but soon enough her face slowly transforms into pure lust, with big brown eyes.

"Mmmm fuck yes. YES." I moan. I imagining her riding on top of me, constricting my cock like an anaconda, in a good way! I imagine running my hands up her smooth creamily-pale hips, and up to her tits. Cupping them, so they fit perfectly into my hands. When I roll her nipples, she moans, and goes over the edge, making her pussy clamp around my cock.

"Harder Bella! Harder!" I yell. I am just about to jizz when the bedroom door slams open

"Who the hell is Bella?" my angry wife yells.


End file.
